


Experimental

by deecherrywolf



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Extraordinary, marvelous, absolutely fascinating!”</p><p>The words being spoken pounding into his ears, as if his hearing had been amplified by times ten. He growled a guttural sound that didn’t sound human. In fact, it wasn’t human. He wasn’t human anymore. His heart raced as he looked at his hands – nails too long to be called blunt anymore and the once peachy-pale skin was now an off purple gray. He couldn’t help but feel sadness well in him as well as hatred. Hatred for himself. He glared up at the reflective wall – knowing it was a two way mirror. He snarled, seeing what looked like a  Galra snarl back at him. In fact, it was a Galra. He, was a Galra.</p><p>“Wh’t…. did you do t'me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of KlanceWeek2k16 and this is a Galra!Keith fic.
> 
> My headcanon while writing this fic of what Keith looked like as a Galra was based on this - http://s-opal.tumblr.com/post/148312131229 - WHICH I will give an arm or a leg for that to happen in the show, because it's hilarious and perfect.
> 
> I don't even know what to tag this as ._.

Blood dripped from too sharp of teeth, ones that hadn’t been sharp hours before and yellow eyes blinked blearily under fluorescent lighting, one light-bulb blinking, making the room all the more unpleasant. A static voice crackled in awe.

“Extraordinary, marvelous, absolutely fascinating!”

The words being spoken pounding into his ears, as if his hearing had been amplified by times ten. He growled a guttural sound that didn’t sound human. In fact, it wasn’t human. He wasn’t human anymore. His heart raced as he looked at his hands – nails too long to be called blunt anymore and the once peachy-pale skin was now an off purple gray. He couldn’t help but feel sadness well in him as well as hatred. Hatred for himself. He glared up at the reflective wall – knowing it was a two way mirror. He snarled, seeing what looked like a Galra snarl back at him. In fact, it was a Galra. He, was a Galra.

“Wh’t…. did you do t'me?”

Blood trickled out, his new fangs cutting against tender flesh as he spoke. The intercom was silent until a voice spoke, talking as if to a child to make them understand why the sky was blue.

“Why, we only enhanced your genes a little – letting your true self come out. Doesn’t it feel wonderful?”

“True self? True self!?” His nose wrinkled, yellow eyes narrowing. “I am a human! I am Keith, the red paladin of Voltron!”

“All of that is quite true, except, the human part. You were never human.”

Keith felt another wave of sadness crash into him. His mind whirring. He had always felt a little off when he had been with others – it’s why he lived alone and it was probably why he got kicked out of the Garrison. When he was amongst people, Keith didn’t know how to act. He had always believed in aliens, but to be told he was one? And a Galra of all things? He let out an ear piecing snarl, crumbling to the floor.

“I see we are coming towards acceptance, that is good. If you want to finish your meal, you’re more than welcome to before your visitor arrives.”

Keith looked over at the weird alien that had its neck snapped in half, it’s mouth hanging open, still screaming even in death. Keith hadn’t killed it to eat it, he killed it for defense… and he killed it because he could. Over all, the little alien looked defenseless compared to him. It had blunt nails, blunt teeth – it had no way of fighting back against someone like Keith. Just that thought made him even more morose as he shook his head. There was no way he could eat that. Suddenly a laser shot at the dead alien, disintegrating it on the spot.

“Very well, we shall bring in your visitor then.”

Keith felt his ears, which were now part of his hair, raise. “My what?”

He didn’t have time to question when an unconscious paladin was brought in, the blue on his suit marketed him as Lance. Keith watched as the door closed after Lance was dropped in, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Keith rushed towards him, checking him over to make sure he wasn’t dead. He was still breathing, that was good, and it appeared he had no wounds on him – so these aliens must of just knocked him out.

But more importantly, when Lance woke up….

Keith suddenly moved away from Lance, glancing around to cover himself with something, anything! He stepped into the darkest corner, curling in a small ball as Lance shifted, awaking. The blue paladin looked around, confusion on his features within his helmet. “Hello?”

“Greetings blue paladin,” said the intercom. “We apologize for the inconvenience on you, but in the name of science, we must examine and experiment.”

“What? Oh my god, this is just like that old horror movie Saw, am I going to die?”

Keith rolled his eyes. Leave it to Lance to mention something like that to aliens who had no idea what he was talking about and didn’t care what he was talking about. The intercom crackled to life.

“Starting experiment one.”

Lance braced himself. Something in the room hissed and then was flooded with a reddish gas. Lance yelped, tears forming in his eyes, saying how he was going to die. But it appeared the gas wasn’t toxic, it wasn’t going to kill a human like Lance – in fact, it didn’t effect him at all. Keith, on the other hand, suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening as the drug pulsed through his veins and he had the overwhelming urge to kill.

Red lined his vision as he glared over at Lance, his Galra side screaming at him – telling him to fight that pathetic being, fight him and slaughter him – skin him alive and hang his pelt on his wall as a trophy! But no, Keith wouldn’t. For as much as a monster these aliens were trying to make him be, he wasn’t one and he sure as hell wasn’t going to kill his fellow paladin for their pleasure. He glared at the two-way mirror, his aggression spiking as he launched himself at it – causing Lance to scream. He hadn’t been unaware of the Galra in the room.

“OH my GOD, I really am going to die!”

Keith spat at the mirror, his fangs glistening as he pounded on it, wishing it would break, but instead his hand bruised and a few lacerations appeared as he viciously pounded at it, wanting it to break. The room was clear of the gas, and Keith slowly came back to himself, panting in exertion.

“Experiment one complete. Subject retains conscience and can differentiate between ally and enemy.”

Keith slumped against the wall, looking at Lance who was staring at him in horror. He had seen Lance look at him in many different ways before – annoyance, amusement, exasperation; but the sheer horror on his face, the hatred in those eyes and the worry of being killed, made Keith feel absolutely horrible. He swallowed before spitting out at the blue paladin.

“I’m not going to kill you.”

That didn’t comfort Lance, which was fair but Keith had been hoping he’d recognize his voice. He hadn’t, instead Lance sighed. “I guess.. that makes sense… you’re their subject, right? And they said we’re allies… are you a Galra that’s against the Galra Empire?”

Keith smirked. “You could say that.”

“Are there more of you?” asked Lance, who kept moving further and further from Keith – not wanting to get close to him.

“I don’t know! This is all so new to me and I wish you’d stop looking at me like that.”

“How am I supposed to look at you? You’re a monster!”

That hurt, making Keith frown and look away – catching himself in the two way mirror. He really was a monster. He didn’t have much time to think it over or say anything else to Lance when the intercom crackled to life again.

“Starting experiment two.”

Another gas started to fill the room, coming towards the two in green puffs. Lance still braced himself, even though whatever it was, was ineffective towards humans. Keith, on the other hand, tried to hold his breath, not wanting to breath in the fumes. He didn’t last long until he gasped, taking in a gulp of whatever the new drug was.

Instead of feeling like he wanted to kill something, he suddenly felt really good, happy even. He felt himself smile, his body feeling light and warm. He slumped down to the floor, rolling over – belly up and chattered out weird sounds impulsively – they sounded like a mixture of purring and chipmunk noises.

Lance was staring at him with wide, yet curious, eyes. After all, it wasn’t every day you see a Galra roll around purring.

The intercom sparked. “Here’s your chance paladin, you can end a Galran life right now; bring his corpse back to your fellow paladins as a trophy.”

Lance furrowed his brow. Keith knew that Lance wouldn’t do that. As much as they wanted to stop the Galra Empire, Keith wasn’t doing anything, he was literally just laying here right now, his weird purrs filling the room. Maybe it was because Lance liked cats, but he shook his head.

“No, no way… it… he… whatever, isn’t violent towards me. And he is captive to you sickos just as much as me. He isn’t the monster here, you are!”

Keith continued to purr, rubbing his face against the floor as the green gas slowly evaporated. Lance watched Keith continue to make a fool of himself until it finally left his system, leaving the Galra sprawled out and looking miserable. Yellow eyes opened and looked at Lance, who gave him an amused, if not cautious, smile.

“You done?”

“My head hurts now.”

“Hangover, probably.”

Keith groaned, sitting up. He placed a hand on his forehead as it pounded, unaware of Lance eying him until the other spoke.

“Your voice sounds really familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

Keith scowled at him. “I’d tell you, but you wouldn’t believe me. But… given the circumstances, you may have to believe me, eventually… if we make it out of here alive.”

Lance recoiled. “Don’t say that! I’m going to make it out of here, I don’t know about you and I don’t really care if you do, but I am. I’m needed.”

Keith frowned at that, crossing his arms. “I’m needed too.”

“For the Galra Empire? Was all that talk earlier a lie?”

Keith bared his fangs, which put Lance on the defensive. “No! Ugh, this is so ridiculous. Whatever, good luck forming Voltron without me.”

Lance watched the Galra stalk off to a corner, his way of moving and manner of speaking all seeming familiar, even the sound of his voice… it then clicked to Lance.

“…Keith?”

“Yeah?” deadpanned Keith, looking at Lance, who now looked completely sympathetic – pity rolling off of him in waves.

“What did they do to you?”

“What does it look like, Lance?”

“But… how….”

Keith breathed out a heavy sigh, lowering his head. “It looks like I’ve been part Galra all this time, sorry.”

“But you’ve never… looked like this? Unless it happens on a full moon, is it a full moon right now?”

“First of all, that’s werewolves, and second of all – we’re not on earth, the moon cycle would have nothing to do with this! These aliens tampered with my DNA, that’s it.”

“I see.” said Lance, who kept eying Keith now. Keith watched as Lance slowly approached, reaching forward. Keith jerked his head away, eyes wide.

“What are you doing?”

“Just… let me do something, okay?”

Keith felt Lance’s hands on what he assumed was his ears now; they rubbed over them gently – Lance’s eyes wide with curiosity. Keith scowled.

“Are you done yet?”

“Oh wow, they are so soft. This is so weird….”

Keith sighed. “Out of all the paladins, why did they pick you, oh wait, out of all the paladins you were the one to be captured the easiest.”

Lance scowled. “What’s your excuse then? We’re both in here.”

Keith floundered while Lance rubbed his ear again, lowering it a bit and suddenly – Keith seemed to melt against him, that weird chirping purr coming from his chest. Lance laughed, cheeks dusting with pink now.

“Quit it!”

“But you like it! Listen to yourself, you sound so cute.”

Keith growled and knocked Lance’s hand away, too aware of the purr in his chest and the blush on both of their cheeks.

“Staring final experiment.” said the intercom.

Both of them separated, unsure just what was going to happen now. The room filled with a purple like gas, it smelled really good, but in a pungent way – where too much of it was gagging. Lance shook his head, taking off his helmet, as the perfumed gas was filling it up and making him gag.

Keith, on the other hand, was now hyper aware of what this was doing to him. He backed far from Lance, his whole body hot. No, no way was he going to touch Lance or let Lance touch him. Lance noticed the increase of distance now and looked worried. “Keith? You okay?”

“Don’t… don’t come near me right now.”

Lance stiffened, knowing that warning wasn’t good. Keith swallowed around a thickening tongue, his whole body begging him to do something but he wouldn’t act on that something. Not in a million years and not especially with Lance of all people. He groaned as the tightness in his pants only increased, the drug in his system making him pull his pants down. Lance suddenly got what was happening and turned away.

“Warn a guy when you decide to take your dick out, holy shit.”

“Sorry,” slurred Keith, now palming his cock. “But this drug… I need…”

Lance watched as Keith pleasured himself. Keith was aware of those eyes on him. He looked down at his cock, it looked the same as it did when he was human, except a different color – he wondered if that had to do with the fact he was part human – most likely. He whimpered as he continued to stroke himself, wanting to be touched, to fuck something…

“Stop whining like that,” said Lance, looking pained. “It’s making me want to help you.”

The drugged up Keith’s ears flicked up at that and he whined louder now, but its sound laced with a provocative sound, the chipmunk like chatter and purr in his voice too. Lance flushed and looked away, knowing a ‘come hither’ sound when he heard it.

Keith growled as he continued to pump at his cock, glaring at the two-way mirror. The sickos were probably in there watching, rubbing their chins in curiosity as Keith continued to masturbate – wondering if the two of them would mate.

Keith wanted to, god, he wanted to. He wanted to mount Lance right now, sink his fangs into his slender neck and hold him there as he pounded into him, try to impregnate him even though that was impossible. He growled lowly, watching Lance.

Lance gulped. “Stop looking at me as if you’re going to eat me.”

Keith purred. “Oh, I’d do better than just eat you right now.”

“Okay, that was gross, just don’t talk…”

“Come on,” crooned Keith. “I can smell your arousal, don’t act like you aren’t interested.”

Lance looked horrified. “That’s cheating!”

Keith snorted out a laugh, rubbing his cock more, watching as Lance watched him. Lance swallowed as Keith came, it spurting against his hand and rolling down his cock, making it glisten. He sighed, eyes flickering up to see Lance gaping at him, cheeks dark and cock hard in his pants. Keith really wanted to fuck him right now, but after coming, he knew it wouldn’t end well. Not like this.

“DNA Stabilizing in 5..4..”

Lance jerked. “What does that mean?”

“3…2….”

“I think the experiment is over and I-”

“1.”

Keith screamed as he suddenly doubled over. Lance ignored Keith’s state of undress and hurried over to him, placing a hand on his back. Pain pulsed within Keith as he felt as if his teeth were going to fall out and his head hurt beyond imagine. Steam hissed off of him; Lance snatched his hand away as if it burned. He watched as Keith’s skin slowly began to turn from gray to pink, his hair turning from purple to gray, slowly fading back to black. When it was over, a very human looking Keith passed out on the floor.

“Keith!!” said Lance, as he held him up, his head falling limp. There was a sound at the door, it creaked open – revealing no one. Lance took the chance. He pulled Keith’s pants up, grabbing his helmet and then putting Keith on his back, carrying him out of the room. The moment he stepped out, he heard Allura’s voice in his helmet.

“I’m here, I got Keith – Allura, can you find my coordinates?”

The two managed to leave the place without incident, leaving behind more questions than answers about what happened back there. Once on the Castle of the Lions, Keith awakened and told them all what happened and what he was. The trepidation on everyone’s faces, sans Lance, hurt. Lance held up a hand.

“Look, I’m the last person who would defend Keith, but trust me, this doesn’t change him. He was still the same old Keith when transformed.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses, eyes widening. “Transform? You can transform?”

“Well not exactly-”

Hunk pounded his right fist against the palm of his left hand. “We could use this to our advantage, Keith, if you could transform and infiltrate the Galra, we could learn somethings.”

Shiro cut in. “That is too dangerous right now, Keith is obviously exhausted plus I don’t think he was in control of his transformation.”

Keith felt relief and gratitude towards Shiro, who was speaking the truth. Allura nodded, but gave Keith a very inquisitive look. “I agree, but Keith, would you be willing to do so if you could control it? I’m not saying you should do so anytime soon, but it would give us an upper hand.”

“Yes…” breathed Keith, who straightened up. “Of course I would! I may have monstrous blood within me… but I am still me, I’m still a part of Voltron, and I will do whatever it takes to take down the Galra Empire.”

“That’s all we needed to hear. I think you should go rest now, I’ll get a cyropod ready for you.”

Keith nodded, feeling as if that was needed now – especially with how his hand ached, still bloody from attacking the two-way mirror and how his whole body felt as if it would collapse at any given moment. Everyone seemed to go on their way now, except Lance, who stood beside him now – looking at him.

“Look, about what happened back there-”

Keith growled. “Can we not talk about it?”

Lance frowned. “But I want to talk about it! That last experiment, you weren’t lying back there. I may be….” Lance looked like he might throw up. “I may be attracted to you, oh god, I said it.”

Keith felt amusement bud up in him as he raised a single eyebrow. “I didn’t make you.”

“I know! But if I didn’t get it out of my system it would plague me, I just know it.”

Keith looked around, making sure no one was around before approaching Lance, whispering in his ear. “After I get out of the cyropod, come to my room then, we’ll get it out of your… system.”

Keith felt his pride swell as he noticed Lance’s knees buckle as he passed him, heading towards the healing pods with confidence, he’d have something to look forward to when he came out of it.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, next KW2k16 fic is like, 500 words. It's very short! I have another on a later day that's 900 words and then one that I think is barely 1k, so, most likely, I'll pair those three together. We'll see~ Thanks for anyone who reads this.


End file.
